megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vent
These are the two main characters in Mega Man ZX. Both works for Girouette's Giro Express. Unlike the second game, Mega Man ZX Advent, these characters are almost the same (including backstory, game story, and gameplay), existing to allow the player to pick between playing as a boy or girl. Other than in commercials, it's implied that they both exist in the same timeline as Aeolus' cipher has them both together. =Vent= ''-"Bigger's not always better. 10 years ago, if they had arrived earlier...Mom would still be alive"!- Vent to Giro.'' ''-"I don't wanna hit a girl...but there's a reason I can't let you have it. I will become a megaman that can protect everyone!"- Vent to Ashe'' is one of the main characters. He is the male protagonist that uses the Biometal's power to defend and attack against Maverick attacks. Vent means "Wind" in French. In Megaman ZX his attitude's quite kind and determined, but reckless, hot-headed and easily volatile. Due to this he got in trouble more often than not (such as when he attacks Prometheus or his Charge in attitude when someone talked about Slither INC.). And moreover, a desire to protect those around him due to him losing his mother, right in front of his eyes. Always Saying "I'll protect everyone!" or "Give me the power to protect everything!" He had a deep bond and respect with Giro Calling him "Boss"("Sempai" In the Japanese Version) and had Sort of Mentor-student relationship with him. 10 years before ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither INC forces repeled them, but Vent's mom was apparently killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that merciless crime. Due to this he hates Slither INC. and Serpent, Stating that should they have arrived earlier, his mom would still be alive, This is the main reason for his recklesness; His will to protect what he loves. He is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game Vent fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. ZX Advent In the second second game Vent returns as an adult or older teen in Ashe's story, now with longer hair, giving him a strong resemblance to Giro, and he wears his shirt open with an emblem added. He still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model W's to end the Game of Destiny. He shows a more calm, calculating attitude, similar to Giro's(Though traces of his temper can still be noticed as he gets Angry with Ashe Saying "I should finish you off") and his protective attitude is still there. Vent and Aile also appear together when you recieve "the Chosen Ones" Cipher when you defeat Aeolus. =Aile= ''-"Sorry But I can't let you have model W...Especially if you're a megaman!"''- Aile to Grey ''-"Your're a good kid."- Aile to Grey'' is the other main character of Mega Man ZX. She can also use the powerful artifacts known as "Biometals" to defend herself and others from Mavericks. Aile means "Wing" in French. 10 years before ZX, Aile went with her mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither inc forces repeled them, but Aile's mom was apparently killed. Aile is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In the first game Aile fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W. It is unknown if Vent and Aile are brother and sister, or had the same parents at the time. It's also unknown if the 2 kids had met at the fair. She is a tomboy. ZX Advent In the second game Aile returns as an adult or older teen in Grey's story. Like Vent, she wears her shirt open and the addition of an emblem and has her longer hair tied up. She still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model Ws to end the Game of Destiny. Vent and Aile also appear together when you receive "the Chosen ones" cipher when you defeat Aeolus. Trivia *Vent and Aile are the main sucessors of Mega Man X and Zero, being paired with them as Biomatches. *In ZX after rescuing the guardians and citizens from Area G as Aile she can go to the room at the right end of the Guardian Base to change her outfit to an alternate colour. *An alternate outfit of Aile makes her strikingly resemble Ciel. *Vent seems to take some design inspirations from Lan Hikari and Geo Stelar, and bears an uncanny resemblance to Rock Volnutt. *Aile can crawl faster then Vent. *Aile gets knocked back further then Vent when hit by an enemy. *Interestingly, based on ciphers from ZXA, it may indicate that both stories are really just the same storyline with the similar details, except the character(s) picked may just be what happened if one instead of the other became the Biomatch (Not to mention in one commercial for ZX they both actually appear and work together). The same would go for Grey and Ashe. * Game art for the music of ZX shows Aile holding a modified Biometal X and wearing headphones that bear MegaMan.EXE's logo listening to music. This is an interesting reference to Mega Man Battle Network, considering that one of the functions of the PET is a music player, and that a NetNavi is the program that runs the PET, similar to how X is running the music player. * Vent is always used for humor in Zx. in the commercial, Aile Slaps him and makes him drops his boxes, while on the back of Zx Advent CD he is forced to Clean while Ashe listens to ZXA TUNES. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses